forever_charmedfandomcom-20200213-history
Remote Orbing
Remote Orbing is the ability to orb other people from one place to another without establishing physical contact. It can be channeled through the mind or hands. Paige Matthews, however, channels her power through vocal commands, but on occasion has been known to overcome this limitation, and will eventually outgrow it altogether. This ability is considered an advanced stage of telekinetic orbing. Example of Users 'The Elders' The Elders used this ability to orb Leo out of the manor before he could marry Piper. As an Elder, Leo Wyatt used this to orb a group of students out of the manor and Up There to protect them. He later used it to send Phoebe from magic school back to the manor. She asked him for some orbing assistance, and he simply raised his hand toward her to send her off. 'Chris Halliwell' : Main Article: Chris Halliwell '' Chris once used this power to send Leo to Valhalla , and later to teleport his older brother from the manor, back home to their grandfather. This was also one of the first powers Chris came into, which was during the Ultimate Battle in mid 2006. 'Melinda Halliwell' : ''Main Article: Melinda Halliwell '' When melinda first came into her powers she had a magical tantrum at what was to become, halliwell. She orbed all the furniute around the restraurnt. At one point she orbed a bunch chair on top of each other into sort of a pyramid. 'Paige Matthews''' : ''Main Article: Paige Matthews '' Paige's telekinetic orbing powers advanced to this level in 2004, she used it to send Phoebe back to the manor by raising her hand and yelling "Home!". She later used it to send Darcy back to the manor with Pandora's Box by once again raising her hand and yelling "Home!". Darcy disappeared in a glow of orbs, and came to a rough landing in the attic. In the battle to reclaim the Up There and stop Neena from destroying the world, Paige used this power to orb Neena out of the Heavens, giving her sisters time to cast a spell in put her soul back into her body. While inside the Nexus of The All, Paige became able to use her powers to their full potential, allowing her to scatter the orbs of a souless automaton around the world; thus destroying him. She was also able to orb Darryl around the world without touching him or calling out to him. It is hinted that Paige's powers will advance to this stage naturally at some point in the future. List of Users *The Elders *Paige Matthews *Wyatt Halliwell *Chris Halliwell *Melinda Halliwell *Patra Notes *The main difference between this ability and telekinetic orbing is that the latter requires the user to call the object while the former has the user calling the name of the location. *While Patra had stolen Paige's powers, she was able to send Billie out of the house by saying "Porch!". Category:Powers Category:Supportive Power Category:Charmed One Power Category:Hybrid Power Category:Paige Matthews Power Category:Wyatt Halliwell's Power Category:Chris Halliwell's Power Category:Melinda Halliwell's Power